Coin-operated vending machines commonly include a product release mechanism including a drive motor which upon actuation by a coin deposited in a slot in the machine drives the release mechanism through one complete cycle of operation. One such type of machine utilizes an open helical coil on which a plurality of packages are hung so that one package is released each time the coil is rotated through three hundred sixty degrees. The motor which drives the coil is controlled by an electric control circuit having several components which are exposed to the ambient. Because such machines are commonly located in damp areas, such drive circuits often require an inordinate amount of maintenance. Moreover, maintenance is sometimes difficult because the circuit components are located in different places and are not easily accessible.